Amimono Clan
The Amimono Clan (編み物一族, Amimono Ichizoku) is a FORMER Omoichidu clan. It is a spider-related clan that resides in Ichidou sawa. They believe all life is equal and only hunt when they need, therefore they never kill for enjoyment as they respect their prey. They always choose the way to avoid conflict but when provoked will stands its ground. Background The Amimono clan was founded by Ichima Amimono, who came across a valley that housed many giant spiders. before him there were many who tried to remove the beast by killing them for the valley's fertile soil which is how the spiders got so big. but they all failed due to the spiders superior hunting skills and nearly impenetrable web. Ichimia came upon the valley and was the first human to live among the spiders he studied their hunting style and tactics and eventually became the famous spider hermit. Ichima was able to find few followers who were able to live with the spiders and to learn from them. and one day during the spiders breeding season a flash flood occurred sending a large body of water rushing through the valley due to the spiders being weakened from breeding ichima and the other clans men used their acquired skills along with whatever spider web could be found to seal off a part of the valley creating a dam. protecting the spiders from disaster they were able to further improve the relationship between them and now treat the spiders as villagers. Spiders offer protection and product, humans offer health care, baby sitting spider eggs and protection from other humans. Lifestyle As Amimono's take care of spiders, they must adapt their lives accordingly. Mating season: November 12th and graduation ceremony. They babysit spider eggs so spiders can regain strength Genin: Assigned two primary skills for training and only 5 receive spider shooters. Chunin: Assigned mastery of two primary skills and receives summoning pet usually baby spider (3-4ft) (165- 180lbs) They also gain mating rights Jounin: Assigned one tertiary skill and given specially made armor based on class Abilities The Amimonos's specialize in spider-based techniques that make them very fast and useful for trapping. The weapons they use are giant spider web, Spider shooter (glove), silver powder and flash bombs. Techniques Toritorigumo/ Tarantula Class : taijutsu Parts: 2 Part 1 : Kyougeki Kuma sesu (extreme spider style) an ability in which gives the user the ability to amplify the strength in arms and legs by x2 Disadvantage: depletes users stamina and over usage can cause muscle tearing Part 2: Ke Kyougeki Dansu (forbidden spider dance) taijutsu that increases the users strength and speed x8 in arms and legs puts massive strain on the body, destroys massive amounts of tissue including those in the heart. called dance because of the speed increase user appears to have 4 arms and legs Kuroi Miboujin: Black widow Class: Defence/ trap Parts: 2 Toge Miboujin: Thorn widow Because of the diet of the amimono clan they have become tolerant to some plant and insect based poisons. This jutsu allows a user to secret large amounts of saliva wich can be catalysed by heat or electricity to activate the bacteria. When applied to the users hair and charged their hair becomes spikey and sharp (can only break the skin no serious injuries). The hairs act as miniature needles which allow the saliva to enter the opponents body theis makes them nautious and gives fever, but not fatal. (close range) hairs can be thrown but not far distances. (less than mid range). Weakness: aside from its close range only attack, this technique depends on tolerance for the fumes from the toxins can make the user nautious after varying periods true masters can go up to 2hrs. Part Two: Deddo Janguru: Dead Jungle An environment dependent skill user creates webs from spider strings around dense forestry and can detect any movement in the web, moment determines size of the prey, second step poison web is presoaked in giant widow venom the victim cut by the web slowly becomes sleepy and is unable to speak. It is called dead jungle due to animals that get caught in the web sleep and give the appearance they are dead. Can also use gasoline and etc on webs. Weakness: teammates can't see the web they might become entangled, takes varying times to set up based on range, is mostly used for traps so users are required to learn how to see the webs so as to avoid being caught in them. Amatsu Succubus: Heavenly Succubus Class: Surprise/genjutsu Hari kagami hanta: Crystal glass hunter The user launches a frontal attack at the enemy and at a split second uses (silver powder +lightning), glass, other light refracting objects + genjutsu to make a bright illusion which allows the enemy to lower his or her sight while the user attack a vital point it is also the basis of the master skill known as second coming of the flash giant. Weakness: the attack should only ever be used as a last resort due to its risky frontal assault tactic, gunpowder and smoke bombs cannot be used as they do not aid in dazzling the enemy and can confuse the user. Second coming of flash giant: Daini-rairin-senkou-kyojin The user uses the crystal glass hunter combined with clones to create a larger illusion combined with genjutsu and allowing the user to attack multiple times and targets at once. Because of the intense light lock on skill must be acquired where the user can target the enemy and attack with their eyes closed. Effects last up to 2 minutes. Light is blinding and after effects can last up to 5 minutes- 15 minutes depending on skill level. Trivia *Their clan colors are gold, black, red, white, green, and other camouflage colors. *Amimonos' have defining features such as blue, black or silver hair and gold or silver iris (cannot have both). Category:Clans